writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheDeadlyOne
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Greek and Roman Crossover page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:LeGruff and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! LeGruff (talk) 06:05, October 11, 2014 (UTC) re Yea, that's fine, just add your name in the Roman section, do you want me to remove your name from the Greek section? event update Just a reminder that you need to have the history, personality and weapons by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does '''not' need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. Also remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. event reminder Just a reminder that you need to have the history, personality and weapons by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does not need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. Also remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. ummmmmmmm You still need 3 weaknesses and a brief/basic personality. If you do not have these things by the end of the day today (28th October) you will lose the spot and someone else who can get all the things needed done will take it instead. uhm yeah.. i'm sure you're busy with life stuff or w/e, but if you could take 15 mins or so to write up your phase 3 post in 6 days, that'd be great :/ bach worked super hard on the event and she will close it if enough people don't compete, so plz ;~; Phase Three Hi there. Just wanted to drop a reminder by that your post for Phase Three of the Greek and Roman Crossover Event needs to be in by November 16! Good luck. (: 25em}}"> "I'm gonna< font> WRECK IT!"< t> 02:47, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know Because you didn't do an entry for Phase three, not only did you receive 0 points, but you caused 25 points to be deducted from your team's overall score. Please remember, by signing up for this event you agreed to do your best to participate, not participating doesn't just hurt you but it also hurts your team-mates. If real life things get in the way you need to let someone know, and if you are unable to participate it is up to you to find someone that cane take your place while you're busy. Phase Four Team Assignments For Phase Four your Roman team-mate will be User:LyreOfOrpheHyus, you guys will be going up against User:Kibethastarael and User:Kyo13 on the Greek team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) phase four We are almost a month in to phase four, and although there is another month remaining, because you have made no attempt to edit or do anything at all with phase four (or even make excuses to your lack of activity) I am choosing you as one of the four users to be eliminated for this phase (the other three being eliminated were the other three in your team as they also have done nothing for phase four), so there is no longer anything left for you to do. If you have any questions regarding this decisions feel free to message me (though based on your lack of activity on any wiki, I won't hold my breath on hearing from you).